You Found Me
by loveayemwhy
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  She wasn't the type of girl to make mistakes on this big of a scale.  Unfortunately for her, she's changed.    Song: 'You Found Me'-The Fray  ONESHOT


**Author's note!**

**This is a ONESHOT, featuring Anya & Owen. **  
><strong>I hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>  
><strong>Oh, I don't own Degrassi... if I did, Ziley wouldn't have broken up.<br>Thank you to Devin (Devin_The_Fabulous) for reading this beforehand (:**

**Song: 'You Found Me' -The Fray**

**-Amy**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
>She wasn't the type of girl to make mistakes on this big of a scale.<br>Unfortunately for her, she's changed.  
>From the insecure girl who followed her so called 'best friend' around, she's learned to become more independent. She thought she was done with relying on others.<p>

How **very** wrong she was.

It was cold, the chilly breeze made her shiver- but she couldn't justify going back inside.  
>She had broken her promise, and was now making herself suffer the consequences that he wouldn't assign to her. He told her that she had originally started off with two paths, and with that one decision- cut off the route leading to him. <em>I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! Forgive me, please?<em> Nothing worked, he had heard it all before. Turning away from her, he sighed and without a last glance, he walked back inside. She couldn't help but compare the coldness of the night, to the cold stare he gave her. She had to fix this, but **how**?

Her thoughts take her back, to the days where the only sort of hiding she did- was keeping her relationship with Sav a secret. They didn't keep secrets from each other- their relationship being the biggest secret of all. Why did she feel so emotionally drained when hiding that sort of secret? Why couldn't she feel the same way now?

In all actuality, she did. However, she was too stubborn to admit her faults.

She was too busy thinking, shivering, and sobbing to notice the door creak open. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, as if she was trying to hold herself together. Keeping her head down, she attempted to gain control of her tears. _Stop being weak, you deserve this._ A voice in her head told her.

But she didn't. All her life, she'd listen to what others had to say. She needed guidance, once that was gone- she was helpless. Her lack of experience triggered these careless actions. As she realized this, she attempted to pray, ask whatever higher power there was- if they could help keep her on track. Looking up, she expected to see some sign of a Holy presence. However, she didn't.

She saw something better. He was crouched down infront of her, holding a coat out to her. Wordlessly pleading that she suck up her pride and take it.

She did. Though, she was worried now. Afraid of misinterpreting this gesture, afraid of disappointing him again, and afraid of the pain he could cause her with a few simple words.

Fortunately for her, he knows that sometimes- people need multiple attempts at a first impression. He knows what it feels like to be judged, and how tiring it is to fulfill the assumptions of others. Hesitantly, he held out a hand, hers for the taking. Wincing, as her frozen hands grabbed onto his. Pulling her up so that she was standing infront of him he cupped her cheek with his free hand and began, "I just can't see you suffer like this, and I don't know how to make everything alright. Just- try and trust me, enough to let me know when you're feeling down. I'm no saint either, but I'm here."

She brought out a side of him that many never got to experience. She saw that he was a genuinely good person, she knew that he was smart, and she wanted him to remain hers.

Swallowing her pride, she took a step forward and embraced him- inhaling his scent and absorbing the warmth.

Wanting to tell him everything about herself, and desiring to show him just exactly how she felt- but refraining to do so. She knew they would have time for all of that later. So with a breath, she intertwined their hands and pulled him towards the door.

"I will", she said, "I will."


End file.
